


Legend of the Challengers

by OceansBreeze



Series: 警爵养父子AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 我们是挑战者，我们敢于挑战不可完成的任务和不可战胜的敌人，唯有死亡能够阻止我们前进的步伐，唯有死亡是我们的退休计划，我们并肩前行，以元始天尊普莱姆斯神的名义。
Relationships: Blaster/Perceptor (Transformers), Bluestreak & Jazz & Prowl (Transformers), Bluestreak & Prowl & Smokescreen, Blurr & Wheelie (Transformers), Devcon/Smokescreen, Hound/Mirage (Transformers), Inferno/Red Alert, Ironhide/Ratchet (Transformers), Jazz & Prowl, Jazz/Prowl, Megatron/Optimus Prime, Optimus Prime & Ultra Magnus
Series: 警爵养父子AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道很多读者被OYAMP的结局吓到了。其实最开始我想出这个结局的时候把自己也吓到了，真的。那么，现在让我们进入S2《挑战者传奇（Legend of the Challengers）》部分，看我把S1的结局圆回来！这部结局是真的he，请相信我。毕竟S3还得让警爵谈恋爱呢【如果我能写到那里？】  
> 提示：本部分会有多位原创人物出场。结局主要人物死亡预警。

“帕拉克萨斯，我的家乡……你们知道，过去是。

“我们脚下的地方，就是螺旋花园。数千根蓝色的水晶在甲烷中若隐若现、叮当作响，一个美丽到窒息、引人遐思的地方……但为什么一夜之间都……”

Prowl，Vacillate和Delgado站在螺旋花园的废墟上[1]。死难者的尸体已被运走并安葬，水晶碎片与各式各样已经看不出原形的物件散落在残垣断壁之间，曾经游人熙熙攘攘的螺旋花园如今却死气沉沉，毁于战火。若不是方才Prowl的那番话，Delgado和Vacillate是怎么都不会将这片废墟与螺旋花园联系在一起。本就是防御能力偏低的旅游城市帕拉克萨斯，根本没能支撑到飞行大队的援军赶来，目前所能统计到的生还者屈指可数，他们中大部分还是因为不在帕拉克萨斯而幸免于难，从轰炸中脱身或幸存的更是少之又少。

Delgado将手搭在Prowl肩膀上，此时不需要过于言语，一个手势、一个眼神，对于他们三个来说，就能传递出支持、安抚与鼓励。对于挚友此时的痛苦他感同身受，因为在螺旋花园被彻底摧毁之前，他的家乡阿尔塞斯就已经成为了过去式。距离那次大规模空袭已经过去一个月周期有余，他身为高层在十角大楼忙得焦头烂额根本没能抽出空闲回自己的家乡看看。据救援队发回来的消息，阿尔塞斯的伤亡情况不比帕拉克萨斯好到哪去，值得庆幸的是他的父亲因为出差办事躲过一劫。

安全军副总长深知，即便他能体会到挚友此时面对故乡废墟的痛苦，却体会不到挚友的丧子之痛。虽然Jazz是被Prowl收养的孩子，但Delgado和Vacillate都能看出Prowl对Jazz视如己出并将自己所有的关爱都倾注在那个孩子身上，他是那样爱他的孩子，但他却没能抓住他，只能眼睁睁看着他坠入火海。他甚至都来不及去寻找自己孩子的下落，就急匆匆返回铁堡集合精英卫队与安全军，随从Prime前往卡隆镇压Megatron，谁知……

带队留守铁堡的Glidewing早已从通讯中猜到八九分。从卡隆返回后Prowl的脸就难看到可怕，而Sentinel Prime面目全非的尸体最终也印证了他的猜测，只是教练机万万没想到Megetron居然如此强大，连装配了精锐护甲的Sentinel Prime都成为他的手下亡魂。

“怎么没看到Barricade？还有……”Vacillate发现留守铁堡的守卫军似乎少了将近一半。

“可别提了，”Glidewing摇摇头，“他反水加入霸天虎了。你猜怎么着，Soundwave和Shockwave其实是那个铁桶头安插在议会的眼线，就是这段时间，他们在我们的光镜底下策反了我们不少弟兄。你们前脚刚离开，留守在这里的守军就反水了一半，他们的头儿就是Barricade，我是想不明白他有什么理由背叛我们……渣的我本应该直接下令把他们全部击毙。”

“先不管他们。”Prowl站到教练机和强击机中间，“安葬Sentinel Prime，在领导模块选出新的Prime之前我会暂时接管最高指挥权，你们负责协助我。”言毕他径自走向十角大楼。

“Barricade虽然性格上与我们有点合不来，但他还是重情重义，我感觉他应该有什么苦衷。”Delgado轻声补充道。

其他精英卫队和安全军成员都垂头丧气，不仅是身体上的伤痛，给他们更大刺激的是这次行动的失败、卡隆的彻底沦陷、数座中立城市的摧毁（他们中相当一部分成员还来自那些被摧毁的城市）还有Prime的战死。

Prowl离开后Glidewing才敢问出自己的另一个疑惑：“我记得当初从帕拉克萨斯回到铁堡的只有他们三个，所以……”

“我们去坐标的路上被Seeker袭击，Jazz从飞机上……”Streetwise欲言又止，“路上我已经联系了救援队，但他们说目前还没搜寻到Jazz的下落。那个高度摔下去，几乎不可能……”

“没找到不等于没有。”Delgado打断他，“记着，永远不要放弃希望。现在当务之急是稳定军心并等待领导模块选出新的Prime，我会与救援队保持联系，只要有进展就立刻通知你们。”

Sentinel Prime战死，最高指挥权理所当然暂时由Prowl接手，Delgado和Vacillate则作为他的副手从旁协助，大家对此都没有异议，毕竟Prime生前“铁三角”就已经搭档多年、配合默契，Vacillate和Delgado在十角大楼的权限更是仅次于Sentinel Prime和副官Prowl——除了Grimelock和他的兄弟们，谁也不知道他为什么总喜欢带着几个兄弟与三位临时最高指挥唱反调——尽管叫板后他们大多数情况下还是会乖乖执行任务。甚至据不可靠消息称，Grimelock曾放言曰，如果领导模块选出的新Prime不能力挽狂澜，他就会取而代之，并提拔自己的兄弟们接管“铁三角”的职位。

“野心勃勃。不管是真是假，咱们这段时间都得留意着那帮大块头。”Vacillate听闻后如此评价，他明白一旦Grimelock几个带头闹事，他们三位临时最高指挥根本不是对手，要让那群头脑简单四肢发达的家伙心服口服，只能寄希望于领导模块选出有足够威望的领袖。

领导模块很快选出了新任Prime，即Orion Pax，那个据说是在弟弟Dion的安排下从片儿警跳槽到铁保档案馆、与Megatron曾经交情不浅的数据管理员，在领导模块的加成下他升级成为了Optimus Prime并成功以一己之力解决掉闯入元老院的霸天虎刺客，汽车人们纷纷对新领袖钦佩不已，连Grimelock脸上都难得闪现出赞许的神色。此时卸下临时最高指挥权的Prowl才抽出精力向救援队打听Jazz的下落，得到的答案却让他大失所望——救援队在螺旋花园对死难者尸首、失踪者和可能的幸存者进行过多次地毯式搜索，却连疑似残骸都没找到，更何况那些尸体大部分都已经面目全非。试图寻找亲人下落却无功而返的何止Prowl一个。

“那些我们失去的东西最终都会回来，即使不是以最初我们期待的那种方式。[2]”不知是第多少次站在废墟前，Delgado安慰自己的朋友，“既然救援队找不到，那我们就自己找。”

“你还有我们，老伙计。”Vacillate接话，“我们永远站在你身边。”

“谢谢你们。”Prowl拥抱住他的朋友们，还好，在他最需要帮助、最需要支持的时刻，他的这两个朋友从未缺席。内战的走向充满太多未知数，他们三个中任何一个都有可能在战争中途或者尾声先行离开，当然，最好的结果就是他们都能活到内战结束。或许内战结束后，他们还能回到过去平静的生活。

只是他还没有告诉他的朋友包括他的学员、弟弟，关于那个困扰他已久的噩梦的事情。

从卡隆返回铁堡的那天晚上开始至今，Prowl没有充过一晚上安稳的电，那个荒诞到可怕的噩梦每晚都不请自来。梦中他看见一个巨大的奇形怪状的带角球体悬浮在塞伯坦上空，用角钳制住月球卫星后开始肆无忌惮地啃食；以Star scream为首的seeker们和其他形形色色飞行单位霸天虎伴着礼炮在铁堡上空盘旋，仿佛在进行特技飞行表演，Megatron则在地面单位霸天虎们的欢呼声中站在十角大楼顶端，脖子上挂着满是烟熏火燎痕迹的领导模块、手里举着霸天虎军旗狂妄地大笑；自己面前横七竖八躺倒着同伴们的尸体，有熟悉的战友Optimus Prime，Vacillate，Delgado，Glide wing，Blue streak，Iron hide，Ratchet，Streetwise他们，有多年未谋面的哥哥Smokescreen，还有很多陌生的tf。一个身着古老战甲、胯下骑着铁龙的剪影站在尸体堆中。

“吾乃元始天尊普莱姆斯神之造物：七七四十九名龙骑士之首领，也是那场封印Trypticon的上古大战中唯一幸存下来的龙骑士。”剪影开口说话，他（她）骑着铁龙向Prowl靠近，声音冷硬无情、毫无波澜，战甲遮挡住他（她）的脸以至于看不出他（她）的性别，“霸天虎胜利、宇宙大帝入侵、塞伯坦毁灭、生灵涂炭，汝未能保护好汝之家人友人，汝未能救下汝之子，他们皆死矣。”尔后巨龙一声长啸展开双翼，仰头喷出炽热的龙焰载着龙骑士腾空而起，从他的头顶上跃过，龙骑士挥舞着寒光闪闪的戮神宝剑乘龙驭风，直冲向步步逼近塞伯坦的宇宙大帝。

“Daddy，”Prowl闻声转过身，看见满身都是破损伤口和能量液的Jazz站在自己身后，他似乎又变回刚被收养时的样子，小小的、一只手就能从地上捞起来放在肩膀上，“你为什么没救我，你为什么没拉住我？”年幼版Jazz失神的婴儿蓝色光镜直勾勾盯着Prowl，盯得他不由得打了个寒颤。“我好疼，疼啊……救救我，daddy，你救救我……我害怕……”那稚嫩的声音居然与龙骑士同样毫无波澜，却又如一个深夜迷途的孩子在无助地啼哭、在呼唤自己的父母，听得Prowl火种撕心裂肺地开始痛楚，他刚要上前试图抱住他的孩子——

结果不是他从充电床上坐了起来就是干脆直接滚下充电床摔到地板上。将近一个月周期以来夜夜如此。困扰他的还不只是这个梦，还有他的反常后遗症，多年后在地球上他才知道原来人类也会有相似的“反常后遗症”，他们称其为创伤后应激障碍，或简称为PTSD。

Prowl发现自己不能看见火光与爆炸，特别是同伴们的尸体被炸得支离破碎、惨不忍睹，只要看到爆炸他就感到音频接收器旁边嗡嗡作响，光镜前的景物似乎被按下慢速键，即便是远在天边的火光在他看来也像是近在眼前，且分外刺眼。Ratchet推测Prowl的症状可能是短时间内经历或目睹多起实际死亡、重大刺激而导致。“是因为螺旋花园还有卡隆的事情吗？”某次心理治疗结束后，医官询问自己的朋友。“……如果是，我对此表示抱歉，请不要自责，那不是你的错。”见对方没有回答，Ratchet也不再过多询问。

此时正值内战初期，汽车人与霸天虎虽然不时爆发小规模冲突，但更多还是谈判桌上的唇枪舌剑，不等不承认平时少言寡语的Soundwave和古怪独眼科学家兼前议员Shockwave确实不容小觑，铁三角轮番上阵也就和他们打个平手，至于双方老大的会谈，就暂时容不得他们插手了。

Star scream偶尔心血来潮带着seeker们到停火线附近兜兜风顺便扔下几枚炸弹，汽车人的空军力量相对霸天虎来说本来就比较薄弱，每次遇到这种毫无征兆的小规模空袭只能硬着头皮迎战。

“你最近看上去状态很糟啊哥。”Bluestreak已经记不清多少次自己的哥哥即便在充电整晚后依旧面容憔悴地从舱室里走出来。“告诉我究竟发生了什么？是不是因为Ja……”

“都是我的错，是我选择了错误路线，是我没能……”未等Prowl说完，Bluestreak就猜到他们接下来的对话主题，“哥，回你屋说。”他拍拍自己哥哥的肩膀，半推着他回到舱室，然后兄弟俩在沙发上坐下。

“我最近一直在做奇怪的噩梦，梦里你们都死了，”Prowl没有拐弯抹角，而是开门见山直接供出这段时间造成他这般状态的原因，他没有提及龙骑士，毕竟目前他们只是未证实的传说不是吗？“Jazz说让我救他，我看见他满身是伤，伤口都在往外流能量液，每次我想抱住他的的时候却从梦中醒来……”说到这里Prowl的声音带着点鼻音，听得出他努力试图压住哽咽，“对他来说我确实是个不合格的养父，没能给他足够的陪伴、自作主张修改他的志愿，最后还……大家都在跟我说，帕拉克萨斯的毁灭不怪我、Jazz的失踪不怪我、Prime的战死不怪我、卡隆的沦陷不怪我……所有的一切都不怪我。但我……但我不能原谅自己，即便我能接受其他的事情不怪我，但Jazz……”

Bluestreak咬咬后槽牙，身体前倾抱住自己的哥哥。“哥，大家说的没错这些不怪你，真的不怪你，都怪Megatron都怪那些seeker，”他本想安慰Prowl，结果自己率先不争气地流清洗液。“但我们找不到Jazz了，救援队找过、我们自己又找过，可就是找不到，我们的家也没有了。”他能感到自己的哥哥将脸埋在自己的肩膀上，能感受到自己的哥哥浑身在发抖，能感受到自己的哥哥终于克制不住悲恸泪雨滂沱。仿佛是撕开一个宣泄口，积压的痛苦全都在此刻悉数爆发，Prowl靠在弟弟的肩膀上任凭清洗液在脸上肆意流淌，明明自己再警惕一些、再多探出身体一些就能避免这一切的发生，Jazz坠机的瞬间他心痛到几乎要杀了自己。

他们已经分头在螺旋花园搜寻过多次，几乎将螺旋花园废墟翻个底朝天，也同参与帕拉克萨斯救援的官方救援队与民间救援队反复联络，但Jazz坠机后就像人间蒸发般被从塞星抹去一切踪迹。他们不是没做好最坏的心理准备去接受这个结果：坠机摔入烈火、不时出现的爆炸点，即便Jazz坠机后侥幸存活，烈火会将他烧焦，爆炸会将他炸成碎片……

“Blue，弟……”Prowl趴在弟弟肩膀，无力的声音透过哭腔，“或许Jazz真的已经……不在了吧……”

—TBC—

注：

[1]剧情改编自DW漫画《内战》S1E01，原漫画中陪伴警车站在螺旋花园废墟的是爵士，因剧情需要在这里改为Vacillate和Delgado

[2]《哈利·波特》中卢娜对哈利说过的话


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一集字数有点爆，而且剧情依旧有些沉重，新的oc们也要陆陆续续出场了。以及让小爵再多掉线几集。现在大家可以暂时认为他死了，虽然事实上他没死，真的，我对灯发誓。其实去年最后一天就写完了，今天才想起来在这边发……

Delgado在麦卡丹老油吧的门前站定，他下拉斗篷盖住自己肩膀上的汽车人图标，让兜帽尽可能遮挡自己的脸，确定伪装完善、没人注意到自己后他推开门闪进麦卡丹老油吧。

与那些位于中立区的油吧相同，麦卡丹老油吧也是鱼龙混杂，汽车人、霸天虎、中立派、无派别者，好战的嗜血斗士、厌战的落魄逃兵，皆混迹于此，麦卡丹老油吧来者不拒，统统向他们敞开大门。其实不管对谁来说，麦卡丹老油吧和那些中立区油吧都是不受战火侵扰的遗世独立之地，只有在这些油吧里，才不用在意内战的那些个破事，甚至两个早上还兵戎相当、定要一决雌雄拼个你死我活方肯罢休的汽车人和霸天虎，晚上就在麦卡丹老油吧里豪爽地互相碰杯、开怀畅饮。

派别和私人恩怨，在麦卡丹老油吧都是扯淡，这里唯一的硬性要求便是油吧内严禁斗殴，如果被店员发现他们只是会把你赶出去，但如果被麦卡丹亲自发现，那后果就不仅仅是被丢出去那么简单。

“借过，借过。”Delgado敏捷地绕过几个吸电路增速剂吸得飘飘欲仙的大块头坦克，却差点撞上一架武装直升机。

“喂，长点眼，小个子！”武装直升机恶狠狠地攥起拳头威胁，他脸上横亘着一道狰狞的伤疤，胸口明晃晃戴着霸天虎图标，腰间还挂着几枚手雷，显然不是善茬。

特情科长[1]反而直接无视他的恐吓。Delgado知道身为已故前Prime手下的得力干将、新任现Prime的智囊团之一，不知有多少霸天虎想拧下他的脑袋回去跟Megatron邀功，但为了隐藏身份而低声下气地跟霸天虎说话，那可不符合他的风格。

“咳，抱歉啊，我着急找人。”Delgado说着从子空间里抓出一把沙尼克币放在武装直升机面前的桌上，“你的高纯我请了，就当赔个不是。”他并非作战单元、近身肉搏不属于他的强项，虽然拥有高超的分析能力与一手好枪法，但体型上他对那些坦克、装甲车、武装直升机根本不占任何优势，所以对他来说最明智的选择就是尽可能避免正面冲突。

武装直升机冷哼一声“算你识相”后便不再纠缠，Delgado也继续寻找自己的目标。啊，找到了，就在那个不起眼的角落里，靠窗的双人卡座，身披黑色斗篷、两根手指百无聊赖地夹着电子雪茄吞云吐雾，是自己记忆中熟悉的背影，显然对方已等候自己多时。特情科长抖抖门翼，又绕开几个喝高的seeker，大步流星走向双人卡座，在黑斗篷的对面坐下：

“劳您久等，Delcarter先生。[2]”

“我们很生分吗，Delgado长官？”

“……爸。”Delgado不太情愿地从牙缝里挤出这个字，但他又不得不承认，自己的父亲比上次见面时沧桑了不少。

“你还记得我是你爸。”Delcarter掐灭手里的电子雪茄，然后把菜单推向Delgado准备喊酒保，“我们有很多更替周期没见面了罢，随便点，今晚我请。”

“你确实是我生父，但你不配做我爸。[3]”Delgado不甘示弱地将菜单推回去，甚至丢掉了敬称。“在我尚且年幼时你就因为不能容忍我胆小、软弱的性格缺陷把我扔到寄宿学校，除了给我生活费外就对我不闻不问，连我休息日回家都对我态度冷淡。当年如果不是Prowl和Vacillate的鼓励与陪伴，还有……幸亏我没变成我最讨厌的样子，但也差点。”

“那个女……”Delcarter似乎有片刻的犹豫，“你们最终还是没能在一起？”

“咱们不是来谈论我的感情经历也不是来叙旧的，爸。”Delgado打断自己的父亲，顺便换回陌生又客气的敬称。“从军长跳槽到军火商感觉怎么样？据我所知，第一轮轰炸时霸天虎的不少军火都是从您这里购得，他们用您卖给他们的军火摧毁了阿尔塞斯、帕拉克萨斯，还有很多中立城市。”

“多年未见你果然长大了，儿子，甚至变得比我还要优秀。我真为你感到骄傲。”Delcarter支开话题，“我知道你要和我谈什么，汽车人、霸天虎我都不会加入。Megatron是个彻头彻尾的暴君，‘和平由经暴政’不过是他发动战争的幌子；据说你们的老大哥因为拥有普莱姆斯王族的血脉被领导模块选中，但这改变不了他其实是个过于圣母的伪君子的事实。不管你认不认我这个父亲，我都有必要提醒你，儿子，你和你那两个朋友过于团结，这未必是件好事——所有领袖都不愿意看到自己的得力助手们抱成一团且无条件地互相信任、为彼此两肋插刀。当年在耀天威手下任职多年的经验告诉我，狡兔死走狗烹，战争一旦结束、甚至还没结束，你们的头儿就会立即想方设法削弱你们的职位、离间你们的关系，甚至直接大开杀戒。”

“Optimus Prime不会这样做的，他不是耀天威。”Delgado摇摇头，但Delcarter对他的话置若罔闻，自顾自地继续说下去：“还有Sentinel Prime，我知道你们三个都是被他亲手提拔与栽培，但恐怕他对你们笑里藏刀，虽然他已经过世，你们仍然要当心，他很可能为了控制你们暗地里培养了杀手——最好是这些杀手已经离开了塞星，同时也不排除他们加入了霸天虎，甚至他们可能就隐藏在汽车人的队伍中、就潜伏在你们身边。”

“爸，”Delgado总算找到插嘴的机会，“听您这话，我怎么突然感觉您才像是Sentinel Prime雪藏的杀手或霸天虎派来的特务，专门挑拨离间我们之间的信任。”

“我是为你好，儿子。”

Delgado没有作答，他从子空间里掏出两张数据卡片推到Delcarter面前，片刻的沉默后继续说下去：“爸，既然您不愿加入汽车人也不愿加入霸天虎，就离开这个星球，Megatron确实是危险人物，他珍惜人才，但对于那些不愿追随他的人才向来是斩草除根。我动用自己的权限帮您弄到了离开塞伯坦的船票，您的资产也全都被转移到另一张卡片里，等战争结束您再回来吧。”

Delcarter接过自己儿子递过来的卡片：“你确定要留在这里，而不是和……”

“责任在身，恕难从命。我不会丢下我的朋友自己离开——Vacillate，我，Prowl，我们三个陪伴彼此度过人生中最艰难的时刻，所以对我来说，他们才是我真正的家人。”Delgado停顿片刻，举起桌上的酒杯，“老爸，您不必试图弥补我童年中父亲这个角色的缺席，能找到机会坐下来跟您谈话、喝杯小酒、得到您迟来的认可，我就算战死沙场也没啥值得遗憾了。今晚我真的很高兴，临别之前我敬您一杯，战争结束后，我们有缘再见吧。”

言毕，他起身向自己的父亲致意，尔后将杯中的高纯一饮而尽，放下酒杯离开麦卡丹老油吧。

“他怎么样？”Vacillate忧心忡忡地看着自己的朋友——现在战略家正一动不动地躺在维修床上。

老大哥总算意识到仅靠谈判解决问题的办法行不通，而且显然某铁桶头并不顾念旧情，最后一次谈判破裂后，Megatron丢下“自从你被领导模块选中后你我就彻底分道扬镳了，Orion”这句话就拂袖而去，第二天seeker们就大摇大摆地载着格斗导弹来铁堡上空兜风，额外附赠一场充满挑衅意味的飞行特技表演，最终这不请自来的到访和特技表演以Glidewing带领空军二营[4]用同样的方式回敬而告终。

既然Prime下定决心开战反击，各部门自然不能有丝毫懈怠，由于Prowl的“后遗症”，Optimus Prime破格允许他可以不必参加正面作战，而是坐镇后方阵地制定作战部署即可，但偏偏Prowl过于爆表的责任感驱使着他一而再再而三地扛着肩炮、端着酸液枪冲上前线跟霸天虎们火拼，然后中途“后遗症”发作被战友们强行抬下战场，这不仅让Vacillate和Delgado他们几个感到无可奈何和担忧，战地医疗队和警卫班的战士们也相当头大。

一个循环前，空军总长[5]和自己的好友兼上司正在分析空军一营带回来的关于seeker们“造访”铁堡领空频率和航线的情报，以确实接下来铁堡空军部队、防空导弹与高射炮的部署。虽然他们两个都已经不眠不休、滴水未进地奋战了将近两个日循环，Vacillate结合这段时间自己的观察与半个周循环前Bluestreak所描述，Prowl状态相当糟糕——过度警觉（比起Red Alert有过之无不及）、紧张、焦虑，情感变得麻木，甚至有选择性失忆的征兆——强击机严重怀疑每次这家伙嘴上说着去休息实则背着他们加班。不过未等他先开口询问Prowl是否需要休息片刻，Prowl就毫无征兆、直挺挺地仰面倒下，幸亏Vacillate眼疾手快接住他，顾不得掉在地上和堆在桌子上没处理完的数据板直接背着他用自己最快的速度跑去Ratchet那里。

另外，据Streetwise和Blades提供的不可靠消息透露：Prowl掀桌的频率起码比内战前翻了两倍。

“过度劳累、精神长期处于高度紧张而造成的暂时性休克，目前没有大碍，他最需要的是静养几天。说难听点，他再这样下去干脆直接累死自己，少了他塞星也照样转。”Ratchet背对着空军总长站在配药台前鼓捣瓶瓶罐罐，放出的狠话掩盖不住对战友的关心。“我给他打了镇定剂，够他睡上一整个大周期，现在不仅是这家伙把自己当成永动机没日没夜地工作，他的精神状态也相当糟糕，前段时间Rung反馈给我的报告显示，这很可能跟……你们明白的，跟‘那几件事情’有关。”

Vacillate心领神会，他当然明白医官所指为何：帕拉克萨斯的毁灭，Jazz的失踪，Sentinel Prime的战死。“那接下来需要药物治疗还是……？”

“药物治疗和心理治疗最好双管齐下，我会联系Prime让他强制休假接受治疗，至于治疗时间的长短，还得看他是否配合以及恢复程度，到时候还得麻烦你和Delgado接手他的工作，顺便转告Bluestreak看好他，可别让他又找到机会加班。”Ratchet边说边举起装满药水的针管靠近Prowl，Vacillate答应着“怎么能叫麻烦”的当儿瞟了眼那正向Prowl逼近的针管瞬间感到后背有些发凉，甚至机翼都开始颤抖，那针管的尺寸对他这个中大型体积的飞行单位来说都都有些过于……很多年后他们到达地球并开始学习、了解那里的文化民俗、风土人情后，Vacillate才知道东方某国有句俗语似乎正好可以形容当年的情况：杀鸡用牛刀。

好像是看出空军总长的顾虑，医官干咳一声，颇有些无奈地反问：“又不是给你扎针，你害怕什么，难道你还不相信我的技术？”

强击机飞快地摇头，忌惮于医官“扳手大魔王”威名远扬，Vacillate没有过多解释，乖乖按照医官的要求按住Prowl的右臂——

“啊啊啊啊！！”“哐当！！”

伴随着金属撞击的巨响和两声尖叫，Ratchet的针管被摔在地上，Prowl从医疗床上翻下来背后直冒冷凝液，内置排气扇嗡嗡轰鸣着近乎要过载，Vacillate顾不得自己被撞疼的额角，急忙从地上蹦起来去查看他朋友的情况。“你怎么样！是我，老伙计，我是Vacillate，深呼吸……”他蹲下身先帮助Prowl靠着医疗床坐起来，然后双手按住Prowl的肩膀试图安抚自己的朋友。

“不要！Jazz，Vacillate，……！Delgado，Blue，……Glidewing，你们不能有事！……！”Prowl浑身颤抖，冷凝液从他的装甲缝隙和关节处渗出，他感到自己的音频接收器边嗡嗡作响根本听不到Vacillate的呼唤声，光镜读出的图像闪出雪花和杂乱的横线，像坏掉的老式电影播放机，只能隐约看清对面那张脸，仿佛是垂死挣扎的落水者终于抓住救命稻草，他下意识地死死抓住Vacillate的手臂。他确定方才又是那噩梦，镇定剂能让他睡去却驱散不了纠缠他的梦魇。

“我在这，兄弟，冷静点，已经没事了。”Vacillate有些手足无措，面对这种情况的Prowl他只能努力安慰他的朋友冷静下来，尽管Prowl抓他手臂力道之大都快把他的漆给抠掉了。旁边的First Aid见状赶忙从配药台那里又抓起一根针管，却被Ratchet用眼神制止。医官拉着自己的学生兼助手后退数步，给两位长官留出足够空间，虽然不是专业心理医生，但Ratchet知道此时Prowl需要的不是镇定剂（而且眼下很镇定剂已经不起作用了），是来自值得他信任的家人或同伴的安抚。

“这里是医疗室，你刚才晕倒了，最近你的状态糟透了，你还要隐瞒我们多久？”

“什么多久？”Prowl反问。

“那个梦，你的噩梦，”Vacillate一针见血，虽然现在他不清楚是Prowl故意装作不知道还是因为刚从昏迷中苏醒脑模块反应有些迟钝，但他清楚自己必须要采取些措施。依靠自己的体型优势，Vacillate按住Prowl额肩膀，神情严肃地与他对视，“Bluestreak已经告诉我们噩梦的事情，麻利儿交代，那个噩梦困扰你多久了？你瞒着我们，还当不当我们是你朋友了？！”

Prowl有气无力地摇摇头，“告诉你们后还让你们为我担心。现在正是……”

“他渣胡扯！”Vacillate提高音调，“你现在的状态根本不适合战斗，你这是在跟自己过不去、用那些虎子犯下的罪行惩罚自己折磨自己，是在慢性自杀！”

“Vaci……”

“闭嘴！我不允许你再这样下去，我们三个说好了要一起活到内战结束谁也别想先走！”Vacillate咆哮着，满口牙齿咬得咯咯作响、嘴角抽搐，引擎发出嗡嗡的低吼声，仿佛一头护卵的合金鳄*，“……Jazz如果还在，也不会愿意看到你这……！”

“Prowl（我哥）还好吗！？”Delgado和Bluestreak风尘仆仆地闯进医疗室。情报科长在回十角大楼的半路就收到了Vacillate和Ratchet发来的留言，并在半路上遇到同样直奔医疗室的新晋炮兵。

未等医官开口解释，警卫班班长Lunagroomer**也前后脚闯进来。“出事了，各位长官，”蒂凡尼蓝色的帕拉克萨斯人用她的枪敬了个礼，“我们联系不上Hot Spot他们和Glidewing长官了……”

—TBC—

注：

[1]擎天柱上台、内战爆发后，安全军被取消编制，迪卡多的职位更换为情报科长，全权负责博派情报事务。

[2]Delcarter，迪卡特，迪卡多的生父，暂时未知是carrier还是sire（其实连迪卡多自己都不知道）

[3]原句为“他是你生父，但他不配做你爸爸。”——《银河护卫队2》中勇度临死前对星爵的生父伊戈的评价。

[4]博派空军力量分为三个营，一营负责侦查巡逻，二营负责作战反击，三营负责搜救，其中二营长为滑翔翼。（真的跟意大利炮无关呀）

[5]精英卫队虽然没被取消编制但名存实亡，游移自然不再担任副总教官，职位更换为空军总长，全权负责博派的空军部队。

*我也不知道合金鳄的习性，所以就参考蓝星的鳄鱼了……

**这个妹子就是在上次的番外6中露脸的月影班长，英文名字是我瞎造的词


	3. Chapter 3

与此同时，帕拉克萨斯螺旋花园废墟。

“如果咱们被发现了，我就说是被你们拉过来的，你们几个就等着被老大关小黑屋吧。放心，我不会给你们求情。”Glidewing给自己的内置武器上膛，开启火种信号探测仪、校准护目镜自带的远程瞄准系统，载着空空导弹的机翼警惕地竖起。歼击机*环顾四周，目光所及除了废墟还是废墟，四下里寂静得可怕，甚至连载波鼠、寒霜鹰这类常见的小动物都无迹可寻，目前他们五个是这里仅有的活物，也足以显示帕拉克萨斯、阿尔塞斯等第一批遭到轰炸的城市遭到毁灭性打击——别说居民，连动物在这里都无法长久生存。但Glidewing不敢放松警惕，他把自己曾经的学生们护在身后，霸天虎杀手神出鬼没，没准他们还带了什么能屏蔽火种信号探测仪的黑科技……

距离那场大规模轰炸转眼间已经过去一个恒星周期有余，螺旋花园过去繁华的迹象仿佛被彻底从塞星上抹去，Streetwise默默从自己的内存系统中调出那次游玩中拍摄的照片，却发现自己根本认不出照片中的景物与建筑如今已化作哪堆扭曲的残骸。感叹物是人非的同时，他不由得开始思忖：倘若多年后，战争结束、塞星重归和平，那些没经历过战争的孩子们问起螺旋花园，问起帕拉克萨斯、阿尔塞斯、神思新城等先后毁于战火的城市，他们要如何作答？即便这些城市能够被按照原貌就地重建，也只是一座座“死城”、修复后的露天博物馆罢了。

其实Glidewing所言不假。因为就在大约半循环前，他带领空军二营执行完驱逐铁堡近郊的seeker准备返回十角大楼时收到了来自Red Alert的通讯，安全主管称发现机器卫兵他们四个准备启动一架空间桥——要知道，空间桥属于重要战略资源，因其耗能极大，除非有Prime的亲笔批准书，否则任何人都不允许私自启动——而Prime也表示并没有批准机器卫兵们使用空间桥。“他们的两位直属上级现在都抽不开身，Prowl因暂时性休克躺在医疗室，Vacillate在陪他，”通讯里Red Alert解释道，“我还要帮Prime部署地面警卫和防空力量，战前你也是精英卫队的教官，所以现在只能麻烦你去查明情况。”

“包在我身上。”Glidewing让下属们先返回空军大队休息室，自己按照安全主管发来的坐标火速赶到现场后发现空间桥已经被启动，Streetwise他们四个正一个接一个地踏进空间桥。前精英卫队格斗教练见状没有多想也没有废话，大喝一声“站住！”便冲上去想要关闭空间桥，却被直接吸了进去。

虽然有使用空间桥的经验，但Glidewing承认空间桥传送时的瞬间失重感一如既往地让他反胃，在被空间桥吐出来时他直接狼狈地一头扑在地上，然后空间桥在他们身后关闭，他忍着眩晕爬起来后发现空间桥的传送目的地居然是螺旋花园废墟。看着四个机器卫兵躲闪的目光，未等他们开口解释Glidewing便明白，他们此行肯定是来寻找Jazz的下落，而且十有八九是Streetwise的主意。

有些想入非非的Streetwise被Glidewing和Blades的对话唤回思绪。

“你联系的救援队靠谱吗？别忘了现在他们是隶属于霸……”

“只要有哪怕半点希望，我们也要试试！”Blades解释道，他话音未落，Groove一手做搭凉棚状一手指着空中几个由远及近的黑点喊道：“瞧那里，是那支救援队吗？”

“他们中根本没有飞行单位——是seeker！该死的，我们中计了！”Hot Spot攥起拳头，精英卫队的多年训练经验让他们养成了随身携带配枪的习惯，但他们的配枪射程不远，也不是专门为命中空中目标而设计，所以面对这些seeker机器卫兵们无疑处于劣势。

“你们离开这里，我去拖住他们！”Glidewing变形成歼击机一飞冲天，对方有五架seeker，数量上明显存在优势，硬碰硬非但不能拖延时间反而会把自己搭进去，不过seeker们显然没料到空军二营长也在这里，在看到歼击机载着空空导弹杀气腾腾地冲过来时，他们显然有那么短短一瞬间有些慌了阵脚，但很快他们调整队形，两架左右夹击Glidewing，另外三架追捕四个机器卫兵。毫无疑问seeker们要将这五个汽车人一网打尽，不仅多了能威胁Prowl和Vacillate他们的砝码，还能给空军力量本就薄弱的汽车人以重创，一箭双雕。

“呼叫铁堡，这里是Hot——该死！没信号了！”Hot Spot不甘心地调试自己的通讯器试图重新与总部取得联系，却只能听到滋滋作响的杂音。

“肯定是seeker们释放了干扰信号，我的通讯器也失灵了！”飞在半空中的Blades边躲闪着扫射过来的子弹边对自己的同伴喊。

“我的也一样！”Streetwise的声音。

“我的通讯器也只有杂音。”这次是Groove，“不能就这样让Glidewing长官孤军奋战，我们得想办法帮他！”

“怎么帮，咱们中只有Blades会飞，盲目上去帮忙反而会拖累Glidewing长官——渣的！”Hot Spot话音未落，几发子弹击中了他的轮胎，伴随着一声闷响，Hot Spot车头毫无征兆地向左偏斜，他暗呼不妙，用力将刹车压到底，接连好几个漂移后撞上一堆建筑废墟后才勉勉强强停下来。“不要管我，你们快走！走啊！”看着折回来救助自己的同伴们，Hot Spot心一横，边命令他们离开边掏出枪，准备与那只击中自己的seeker拼死一搏。

“炉渣，离我的学生远点！”

Streetwise和Groove搀扶着Hot Spot站起来，听到熟悉的空间桥启动声，他们循声望去，看见Vacillate带领空军大队的几名战士率先从空间桥里冲出来，紧接着是Prowl，Delgado，Luna groomer和警卫班的战士们。“天上那几个交给Vacillate，Lunagroomer，带队搜索周边是否还有其他敌人然后掩护他们从空间桥撤回十角大楼，我和Delgado断后，”说到此处，Prowl停顿片刻，目光扫过机器卫兵，“等会儿你们四个给我好好解释清楚擅自用空间桥做什么。”

seeker们显然没料到还有援军，眼下他们既失去的数量优势也失去了空中优势，地面还有Prowl和Delgado架着肩炮恭候，Vacillate带领飞行大队的战士们与Glidewing，Prowl和Delgado互相配合，很快便将那几只seeker包了饺子。

半个循环后，作战办公室。

支开Lunagroomer和警卫班、空军大队的战士们后，Prowl像往常那样轻手轻脚地关上门，伴随咔哒声，锁舌嵌入锁孔，可Vacillate他们却感到一种异样的情绪在心中随之而起。Prowl生气时绝不会摔门，他会毫无破绽地如平时那般关好门，但紧接着便会是狂风骤雨，同时办公桌也会“惨遭毒手”。

“帮我打听Jazz的下落？你们这是帮倒忙，是无组织、无纪律，胡闹，全他渣的胡闹！”Prowl抬手掀翻了桌子，四散纷飞的数据板落得满屋子都是（有好几块甚至都砸到Red Alert他们），蹲在窗台上的小绿仿佛受到惊吓，嘎地嘶叫一声躲开险些砸中自己的数据板飞到然后档案柜上。掀完桌子Prowl似乎不解气，他又转向Glidewing，“还有你，曾经是教官……”

“冤枉啊老大！”歼击机无辜地举起双手，“Red说空间桥被他们四个启动了，委托我去查看情况，结果我刚到空间桥那还没来得及关掉它就也被吸进去了。而且依我看，这肯定是Streetwise的主意，Jazz喜欢跟他玩去他家蹭饭，他也没少经常帮你看孩子。”

“Glidewing所言不假。”Red Alert打开一面悬浮光屏调出监控，“我联系他让他去查看空间桥的情况，而且他确实是在关闭空间桥时被吸了进去。”

“今天空间桥那边是谁值班？”Prowl继续问。

“是Bumblebee，”Red Alert调取另一段监控录像，“Blades用了招声东击西把他引开了。”

“我……这些全都是我的主意，我一人做事一人当，要罚就罚我，不要连累我的队友和Glidewing长官。”Streetwise上前两步，冲自己的二位直属上司敬了个礼。

Vacillate摇摇头：“我知道你们是想帮Prowl，Jazz失踪后我们都很难过，但这次要不是Luna groomer班长及时发现你们与总部失联并汇报，你们几个就等着去卡隆跟铁桶头或者独眼怪咖谈人生吧。”

“请听我说，我不是在拉着战友胡闹，我是真的……”Streetwise试图继续解释，但看到Prowl越来越难看的脸色后乖乖闭上嘴。

“够了，都不要说了。”Prowl示意自己的战友们安静下来。“以后你们任何人，都不许再跟我提继续寻找Jazz下落的事情。”说到这里他深吸一口气。“从现在开始，我们就当他已经死了吧。散会。”言毕他转身似乎是要离开作战办公室。

无疑，这句话就像在波平如镜的湖面投下一枚烈性深水炸弹，在场每个tf都为之一震，他们都是看着Jazz长大，Prowl对Jazz的疼爱他们有目共睹。数次搜寻和多方打听却空手而归，他们其实也有过“Jazz真的已经不在了”的想法，为了不伤到Bluestreak尤其是Prowl，他们都把这猜测深埋心底。但他们万万没想到，第一个说出这个可怕的“事实”、同时也是第一个放弃的居然是Prowl本人。

Bluestreak嘴角抽动，他攥起拳头用力掐自己的手心——很疼，所以不是幻听——“哥，你特么知不知道你刚才在说什么！？”他快步冲到自己哥哥面前抓住对方的肩膀拦住他。

“我当然知道。”

“不，你不知道！你疯了，哥！你疯了！”Bluestreak边嘶嘶地反驳边用力摇晃Prowl，“清醒点啊哥，那可是你的孩子！你的孩子啊！他父母把他托付给你照顾，你怎么能——”

Prowl推了一下Bluestreak挣脱自己弟弟的拉扯：“我当然知道那是我的孩子，我比你们中任何一个都更希望把他找回来！这么长时间我没有一天晚上不在做噩梦，是我把他弄丢了，我不能原谅自己；但如果因为帮我打听他的下落而让我的学生和战友陷入危险，我更不能原谅自己！！”在场的每个tf都能明显听出Prowl声音带着轻微的哽咽。“既然我们找了这么久都毫无进展，可以基本确定Jazz已经不在了。”

Bluestreak后退数步，用难以置信的目光看着Prowl，他无力地摇头，依旧无法接受自己听到的话。从Jazz刚来家里时对他感到厌恶、排斥至极，到和他打成一片、把他当成这个家庭的成员，再到帮哥哥照顾他、甚至在哥哥要揍他护着他，对Bluestreak来说，Jazz是他的侄儿，是他难以割舍的亲人，他不甘心就这样放弃。

Delgado用眼神示意Bluestreak往旁边站站，然后他走到自己朋友的身边，给他的朋友一个安抚的拥抱：“Prowl，老伙计，你和你弟都冷静冷静。虽然很可能……但我尊重你的选择。这段时间你好好休息一下、配合Ratchet和Rung进行治疗，工作上的事情就交给我们。”

“谢谢。”Prowl无力地靠在跟自己体型相仿的情报科长肩膀上，旁边Vacillate在劝着Bluestreak。“Streetwise，就地做300个俯卧撑；Hot Spot，Groove，Blades，做150个俯卧撑；Glidewing，你留在这里看着他们做完，如果我查看监控发现他们少做了一个你就再做10个，他们做完俯卧撑后你去帮Red部署警戒部队。”

“你是认真的吗，我是说J……”Streetwise似乎还不甘心。

“是认真的。”Prowl回答，然后他轻轻推开Delgado，转身离开作战办公室。

早些日子，约三月循环前，卡隆。

“我们这是要去哪？”Blaster跟在养母Melody身后，他身边是他的朋友Blurr。

“跟我走你们俩就知道了。”Melody淡淡地回答。“带你们去个地方。”

“我感觉咱们凶多吉少，这里可是卡隆啊。”Blurr伏在Blaster的音频接收器旁边低声说，“你老妈怕不是要带我们投靠铁桶头吧？”

“有可能。”Blaster点点头，用微微发颤的声音继续说下去，“我听说那铁桶头有个叫Overlord的下属，会把幼生体的火种当宵夜吃，而且他长着张巨厚的嘴唇；还有那个Shockwave，据说最喜欢用幼生体和小动物做奇奇怪怪的实验……”

他们跟在Melody身后你一言我一语，不知不觉走到霸天虎总部，那是一幢巨大的类似于宇宙飞船的建筑，叫做报应号。门口的卫兵拦住他们：“站住，干什么的？”

“我来求见Megatron陛下。”Melody回答，说着她指指自己胸口的霸天虎图标，“我带了新成员。”

“就是这两个弱不禁风的小崽子？”卫兵轻蔑地看了看Blaster和Blurr，“行吧，你们三个跟我走。不过是否批准他们加入就得看Megatron陛下心情了。”

卫兵与Melody的对话让Blaster和Blurr不约而同地打了个寒颤，果然他们被带到霸天虎总部，还要去见Megatron！这真是掉进火坑、叫天天不应叫地地不灵，若被批准加入霸天虎或许还能暂时保命，但相反若Megatron不满意，他们肯定会被灭口。

报应号的船体内部十分庞大，走廊错综复杂、监控探头无处不在，Blaster和Blurr强压心底的恐惧顺从地跟在卫兵和Melody身后。两个即将成年的幼生体深知这报应号对他们来说有进无出，即便能取得Megatron信任加入霸天虎，他们也不可能短时间内获得在报应号里自由活动的权利，逃走更是难如登天。一路上不时有一队队霸天虎士兵与他们擦肩而过，幸运的是霸天虎士兵们对这两个小家伙不感兴趣，也没找他们麻烦。在卫兵的带领下，他们一路畅通无阻，很快就来到报应号主控室，Megatron正坐在他的王座上——用从Sentinel Prime身上扯下来的精锐护甲做成的王座。他的身边是Starscream，Soundwave还有Shockwave。

“陛下，我把他们带来了。”Melody恭恭敬敬地单膝跪在Megatron面前。

—TBC—

*注：滑翔翼在内战爆发后将自己的载具从教练机换成了歼击机


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 叮！卡带金刚们和转轮小朋友出场啦！啰嗦和录音机重新上线！  
> 另：BDKO和铁救提及  
> 预告：下一集，重大转折出现，挑战者们正式登场！

“这片都是新成员的集体宿舍，你们俩呢，就先凑合住这个小间，等过段时间你们对陛下的忠心得到证明后自然会给你们安排单人间。”Slipstream把Blaster和Blurr领到一扇带着栏杆的铁门前——与其说是集体宿舍，不如说是条件好点的禁闭室或者监狱。蓝紫色的seeker对Blaster和Blurr态度还算客气，但显然又不把他们放在眼里，她打开铁门，冲他们比了个“请”的手势。

Blaster和Blurr不敢犹豫，他们抱着Melody给他们从军需处拿来的行李铺盖刚走进那间勉强能称得上宿舍的房间，伴随着哐当一声巨响，铁门在他们身后关闭。“随便找俩空床位吧，祝你们和你们的新舍友相处愉快。”Slipstream有些幸灾乐祸的声音还在走廊里回荡，听到有新成员加入，左右隔壁不断传来挑衅、起哄的声音，甚至还有个声音叫嚣“新来的，一晚多少钱”。

“特么这能叫宿舍吗？这跟关我们小黑屋有啥区别！”Blaster用力将行李铺盖砸在地上，“我妈把咱俩都骗了，我居然现在才知道她加入了霸天虎！”虽然养母在十角大楼只是个低级官员、对自己态度不冷不热，但Blaster的童年生活也算养尊处优，搬去寄宿学校时因为Prowl动用关系还住进环境优良的宿舍，现在他们的宿舍与他过去的生活环境简直有天壤之别。

Blurr反而罕见地没有多说话，他把自己和同伴的行李铺盖放到通铺的空位上后开始观察起周围的环境：这间“宿舍”面积不大，像他们这样的体型的tf满打满算也只能挤进来四五个，正对着铁栏杆门外是一堵金属墙，门内是一张通铺，或许是因为刚被腾出来的缘故，通铺上此时只有一套铺盖和几条毯子，它们的主人大概就是新舍友；出了铁栅栏门是走廊，走廊顶部的照明灯光线昏暗，宿舍内没有照明灯，所以只能靠从走廊透进来的光线照明。非常好，没有任何逃出去的可能性。

“请问……可以帮个忙吗？他似乎不太舒服。”略微带着试探的细小声音从暗处传来，Blaster和Blurr循声望去，借着从走廊透进来的微弱光线，他们隐约看见有个身影坐在角落里的板凳上，似乎正在安抚什么小动物，他身边还围坐着两个迷你金刚。

“需要我们帮什么？”Blaster抱起双臂站在原地，他不敢放松警惕，毕竟谁能保证他们的新舍友不是亡命之徒呢？

Blurr拧亮自己的车灯，那个有着橙色涂装的tf稚气未脱，显然是个未成年，在他的膝盖上趴着一只看上去应该是卡带金刚、有些蔫头耷脑的小动物，围坐在橙色tf身边的大概也是卡带金刚，一个是动物形态、一个是人形。橙色tf主动自我介绍：“我叫Wheelie，他们是Steeljaw，Ramhorn还有Eject，我们乘坐的飞船在离开塞伯坦途中被霸天虎的迫击炮击中并坠毁，全船只有我们四个幸存者，然后我们被带到这里。”

“多久以前的事情？”Blurr拉来另一个空着的小板凳坐到Wheelie对面。

“我的天文钟在飞船坠毁时受到撞击有些失灵，我想我们四个被关在这里已经两个多周循环？”Wheelie回答，“你们能帮Steeljaw检查下吗？飞船坠毁的时候他摔伤了腿，我们被关进来之前有个霸天虎医官简单给他处理了一下，但这段时间他恢复得并不好。”

“我们也是未成年，帮不上什么忙，”Blaster走到他们身边，蹲下查看着Steeljaw的情况，“我倒认识个医生，但……我们现在出不去。”说到这里他停住，像是下定什么决心，他起身走到铁栅栏门边开始用力撞击，“来人！来人！”

“天啊你在干什么你是想把那些疯子都招来害死我们吗？”Blurr从小板凳上弹起来。

“叫人来帮忙，不然Steeljaw会死的。快来人啊！我们需要医生！”Blaster继续用力撞门。

不出他们所料，撞击声很快引起左邻右舍那一间间或大或小的宿舍中的“住户”的不满。“小X崽子活腻了吧，折腾什么呢？！”“要不是老子现在出不去，老子非把让你脑袋分家！”

终于，看守被Blaster的撞击声吵得不耐烦，他拎着爆能枪气势汹汹地走到Blaster他们的宿舍门口：“你吃枪药了吗，瞎吵吵什么！”

“求求你叫个医生过来，这个卡带金刚病得很重，”Blaster把奄奄一息的Steeljaw抱过来，“我想Megatron陛下也不愿意看到刚加入霸天虎的新成员死掉吧？”

看守眯起光镜隔着栅栏凑上去观察了Steeljaw，这个可怜的卡带金刚浑身是烧伤和擦伤，他的伤口只进行过简单处理，并且正在恶化。看守打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地回答：“算你们这群小崽子今儿个运气好，爷心情不错，帮你们上报Megatron陛下，不过陛下是否同意爷可就不敢保证了。”

看守给Megatron发送信息上报Blaster的请求，出乎意料地得到了Megatron的批准，几塞分后，当天在医疗室值班的医官Knockout便拎着医疗箱不情不愿地出现了，身后还跟着自己的助手Breakdown，一个根本看不出是个医疗单位的蓝色大块头。看守打开门让医官给卡带金刚检查。“你们让开下，他有几处伤口需要焊接。”Knockout从医疗箱里取出医疗器械，挥着手示意围在旁边的Blaster和另外两个卡带金刚躲远些，“这屋子本来就光线不好，你们还挡我亮。”

“对不起，他们太担心他们的同伴了，我这就带他们让开。”Blaster小心翼翼地道歉，然后抱起Ramhorn和Eject退到旁边，两个卡带金刚出乎意料地没有反抗，乖乖被他抱起来。Blurr将自己的车灯调亮帮忙照明，又冲Wheelie眨眨光镜示意他不要担心，不过他没想到Blaster和卡带金刚们这么快就熟悉起来。“我们能信任他吗？”他凑到自己朋友身边用只有他们俩能听到的音量问。

“死马当做活马医吧。”Blaster用相同的音量回答。

Knockout很快给Steeljaw焊接好几处严重的伤口，并用密封条包扎剩余的伤口。“这个卡带金刚很走运，伤口没发炎，静养几天就会痊愈。”Knockout边将自己的工具收回医疗箱边职业性地嘱咐，“你们做好准备，下周你们会戴上图标进行集中训练。像你们这样的小家伙会先去后勤部队服役，记得好好效忠Megatron陛下。”

“当然当然！能为陛下效劳是我们的荣幸！”Blurr赶忙装作顺从地回答。

红色涂装的医官出于职业道德留下一管药膏后就离开了，只有从进门到现在一直一言不发地帮忙递工具的Breakdown，前脚踏出门时突然转过头，黄色光镜骤然变亮，用阴森森的目光瞪着这群身高不及自己一半的小家伙。“最好不要想着找机会逃跑，小朋友们。”他垂在身体另一侧的拳头握紧，发出阵阵满带威胁的咔吧声。“否则，你们就等着去Shockwave那里做客吧。”伴随着一声闷响，铁栅栏门重新关上，看守边锁门边抱怨着“真麻烦”。

Blurr把Steeljaw抬到通铺的一条毯子上，“咱们还有希望离开这里吗？”Wheelie爬上通铺边帮两个新舍友铺好铺盖边问，他声音很轻，反而更像是自言自语。

“只要有机会。”Eject此时开口了。“不过我们离开这里后又能去哪呢？”

“我倒是有个办法。”Blaster逐渐压低声音，他示意自己的朋友和四个新舍友都凑过来……

一恒星周期后，如今。

“嗨，这段时间治疗得怎样？”Ironhide大大咧咧地提着一瓶高纯闯进单人特护病房时，Prowl正靠在病床上全神贯注地用数据板浏览资料，发现不速之客居然是老朋友后他关掉数据板放在床头，边跟老朋友打招呼边从病床上起身。

“医疗室禁止酒精饮料。”Ratchet冷冰冰地说，顺便冲着Ironhide扬了扬大扳手。

“噢，就一杯，拜托Ratch，我们两个老伙计很久没一起聊天了！看在普神的份儿上！”Ironhide无视掉医官的扳手威胁，大步流星地走到病床边把试图站起来的Prowl按回去，然后坐到他身边搂住他的肩膀，举起那瓶高纯向冲自己的伴侣晃了晃，带着亮粉的蓝紫色液体奇妙地呈现出星空般的颜色，碰撞瓶壁发出咕噜咕噜的声响，让人不由得联想起置身灯红酒绿的油吧中，甜美能量块的丝滑与美妙音乐的完美融合，在唇间逗留着香甜、在耳畔回响着音符，身心都被愉悦灌溉着。

“那好，一杯，下不为例。还有Prowl，喝完高纯你今晚的药记得推后一日循环再吃。”Ratchet难得没有义正言辞地拒绝，他拿来两个杯子，监督着Ironhide倒满那两个杯子后就没收了那瓶高纯。

“干杯，谢谢关心，偶尔噩梦中会出现那些闪回，但总体上恢复得不错、失眠症状也改善了不少，多亏Ratchet软硬兼施。”Prowl和Ironhide碰杯。

“主要还是你自己配合治疗。”Ironhide从旁边拉来一把凳子坐下，抿了一口高纯，“而且你心理素质也好，换成其他父母……”说到这里他欲言又止，他知道目前来说那件事情对Prowl还属于敏感话题，Rung也反复叮嘱过在治疗未结束前他们来探望时几个要尽量避免谈论涉及创伤性事件的话题。

看得出Prowl的治疗确实效果显著，要知道他刚接受治疗时正是症状最为严重的时候——失眠，过度警觉、焦虑、紧张；反反复复的噩梦、闯入性回忆起创伤性事件，甚至发展到对它们刻意地回避和选择性遗忘。而现在他已经基本能坦然地与来看望自己的战友们谈论那些创伤性事件。

“已经没事了，”Prowl看出自己朋友的顾虑，他喝下一口高纯，然后把杯子放在床头柜上，“我知道你要说什么，‘要是换成其他父母恐怕早就崩溃了’，Vaci和Del前些天来看我时也这么说。……哦对，你们家那孩子怎么样？”

“可别提了。”Ironhide一口闷掉自己杯子里剩余的高纯，“那小子不知是在学校误交损友还是被Soundwave给忽悠了，跟我和Ratch说想加入霸天虎。如果他加入霸天虎，我们一家子就成了敌人，我们俩不忍心冲他开枪他也不可能冲我们开枪，所以我自作主张弄了张离开塞星的船票把他和他的毛毛送走了。他愿意去哪就去哪，找个战火烧不到的地方，反正别让我们一家在战场上兵戎相见就行。”似乎此时Prowl变成了世界上唯一肯耐心倾听Ironhide并能完全理解他的人，老保镖的记忆洪水冲出闸门，一发不可收。但很快他调整回自己的情绪，并岔开话题：

“结果Ratch知道后用扳手敲了我一顿。咱曾经都是孩奴，在孩子这方面很容易找到共同语言哈哈哈哈哈……不要给自己太大心理负担，那不是你的错，安心治疗，工作上有我们。刚才在看什么？”

“龙骑士的传说，Prime帮我从Alpha Trion那里要来的。”Prowl回答。

“龙骑士啊……”Ironhide低下头若有所思，“他们应该曾经存在过，相传旧任Prime逝世、新任Prime就职时他们便会出现。[1]Glidewing没告诉你Sentinel Prime葬礼上的不明飞行物吗？”

Prowl略微一震：“什么不明飞行物？”

Ironhide正准备解释，Luna groomer班长便推门而入，在特护病房门口站定，依旧用她的枪敬了个礼：“Prowl长官，本来不想在您治疗期间谈工作，但现在有急事不得不打扰您。”身为警卫班班长，她有进出高层们办公室或病房的权限，这也是为何她赶来时一路上都没有受到卫兵的阻拦。

“请讲，Luna groomer班长。”Prowl起身冲她回以一个敬礼。

“昨天的遭遇战我们俘获了一批俘虏，审讯组在对他们进行询问，按照Prime的指示，被迫或受骗加入霸天虎的会被释放，但有两个小鬼说他们是故意被俘的，他们还说跟您认识、要求见您。”

这下Prowl有些奇怪了：“见我？”

“是的。”Luna groomer点点头，“要我带几个人押他们过来吗？”

“依我看他们肯定是想借此机会搞刺杀，不行不行，我反对。回去告诉他们想都不要想！”Ironhide连连摇头。

“他们俩长什么样？”Prowl来了点兴致，既然战俘认识他，不是曾经的老同事、老同学就是跟他有过交集，于是他用眼神示意Ironhide先不要妄下定论，自己则继续问下去。

“红色涂装、带着仨卡带金刚的那个大概跟您差不多高，还有一个浅蓝色涂装的稍微高点，比Ironhide长官矮上大概一头吧。哦对，跟他们在一块的还有个橙色的小个子！”

Prowl瞬间明白Luna groomer口中那两个要见自己的“战俘”的身份，没错，Jazz曾经的两个舍友，“我确实认识他们，带他们过来吧。”

“明白！”Luna groomer敬了个礼，转身准备离开时Prowl又叫住她：“还有，他们俩可不是‘小鬼’，他们比你还年长些。把他们的新朋友也一并带过来。”

不出几塞分，Luna groomer与她的副官Glitter带领几位荷枪实弹的警卫班战士一起“押送”着Blaster，Blurr，Wheelie和三个卡带金刚进入特护病房。“辛苦你们了，”Prowl冲Luna groomer和警卫班的战士们点点头，“你们回去吧，我和他们俩单独聊聊。”看到警卫班战士们不放心的眼神，他拍拍Ironhide的肩膀，“这不有Ironhide在这里吗？放心，没事的，门口还有卫兵呢。”

目送着警卫班的战士们离开特护病房后，Prowl转向Blast和Blurr，“我知道你们想来干什么，是来找Jazz的吧。”他硬生生将这个疑问句说成陈述句，并抢在两个tf回答前说出接下来的话：“如果你们是专程来找他，那我现在可以告诉你们，他已经死了，被霸天虎害死了，但归根结底错误在我，是我没保护好他。”

多年后Wheelie和卡带金刚们回忆起当年的场景依旧印象深刻。“我从没见过那种眼神，”Wheelie曾在自己的日记本里写道，“Blurr和Blaster当时的眼神，就像被引燃的深水炸弹激起千层浪，却又像死水般波澜不惊，那是与他们年龄完全不相符的眼神。我几乎很难用苍白的文字对那种眼神进行描述。”

Blurr看看自己的朋友们，又转头看向Prowl和Ironhide，他感到自己光镜中似乎有什么液体在奔涌着，疯狂地寻找着宣泄口。他再次回头，将询问的眼光投向自己的朋友们，在得到肯定的眼神后他踢着正步走到Prowl面前，挺胸抬头，冲Prowl敬了个礼。

“Prowl长官，我们请求您批准我们加入汽车人。”

—TBC— 

注：

[1]私设Prime是终身制，Prime去世后议会通过领导模块选拔出新的Prime，前Prime若出现重大过错会被弹劾、免职，这时即便他（她）没有过世也会有新的Prime接替。而龙骑士除了效忠于元始天尊和Prime、保卫塞伯坦之外，他们的职责还有指引逝去英灵回归火种源，这也是为何传说中他们会出现在已故Prime的葬礼上。

*因剧情需要，录音机的磁带只有喷射、犀牛和钢钳三个。目前暂定发条会在S3与合金盾一并登场。不过当然，cp是警爵，这一点不会变滴！


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重要转折出现！挑战者们终于登场啦！  
> PS：本集中含复联4梗

40更替周期后。作战办公室。

“今天召开这次临时会议的内容很简单——关于这几周期循环我们的能源补给站频繁遭到袭击的事情。”Optimus Prime坐在长形会议桌中央正对门口的座位上，“显像1号，调出所有能源补给站被袭击的监控记录，随时准备播放。”

Red Alert开始描述大致情况：“那些不明身份的袭击者对敌我双方的能源站进行无差别袭击，每次袭击后就破坏监控并将储备的能源带走大半。唯一不同之处是，他们只会打晕我们的看守，对于虎子的看守，他们会直接将其解决掉。”说着他调出监控片段，悬浮光屏里出现一个模糊的黑红色身影，“这段是目前我们能收集到的最清晰的录像。”录像里的黑红涂装tf戴着明黄色护目镜，干脆利落地将看守敲晕，然后甩出一记飞刀——他（她）动作快到观看录像的众tf根本来不及看清他（她）如何变出飞刀又是如何将其甩出——伴随着咔嚓一声，飞刀命中监控探头，光屏一片漆黑，录像到此结束。

Prowl敏感地注意到，那个黑红色tf的侧脸有那么短短一瞬被录像捕捉，不到一星秒，因护目镜遮掩看不清那张脸的全貌，但他凭当年跟随巴洛克和玛祖卡从事刑警时积攒的职业经验判断，那个tf应该很年轻，且受过专业的特工训练。“Jazz如果还活着或许也该这么大了？”Prowl微微颔首，用拇指按压自己的鼻梁，试图将这个凭空出现的奇怪念头赶出脑海，好集中精力继续会议。

“情报显示，被杀的霸天虎看守基本上都被切断颈部管线，还有一部分是被从背后用利器穿透火种，极少数几个死于未知武器烧伤。”Delgado接话。“尤其是那些死于颈部管线切断、火种被利器穿透的霸天虎看守，杀手的手法十分老练，全都是一刀致命，且不管是我方还是敌方能源站的警报几乎未被该杀手触发过，即便误触警报，那个杀手也能迅速毁掉监控探头和报警器”

几乎没有触发过警报！这个消息令所有与会者吃惊不小，能做到消无声息地潜入能源站、杀死霸天虎看守，近乎完美地躲过警报、毁掉监控探头和报警器，他（她）是敌是友，又是何方神圣？

“即便我们的看守没有被杀，也不能草率认为该杀手站在我们这边。”Vacillate补充，“我怀疑这个杀手背后还有同伙，刚刚Delgado说还有少数霸天虎看守死于未知武器烧伤，很可能就是其同伙所为。我们当务之急是搞清楚他们袭击能源站目的为何，以及究竟属于哪个派别。我个人的建议是，利用一切可能的手段招安他们，这对我们进一步削弱霸天虎势力具有重大帮助，相反如果他们不愿加入我们……”

他话音未落，Cliffjumper扛着自己那挺加大号单兵手持迫击炮闯进来，右脚用力一跺，立正在战术办公室门口敬了个礼：“报告！研发中心遭到未知身份敌人闯入，他们破坏监控后抢走了A-1号燃料样本！”

A-1号燃料样本？！这在作战办公室里引起不小波澜。长年的战争让高层们明白，只有将火种源发射出塞星才是目前来说暂时避免其落入敌手的最佳方案，A-1号燃料样本也正是因此而研制，自然霸天虎们也盯上A-1号燃料样本，并千方百计地想要窃取它并阻挠发射工作顺利进展。

“我们去看看，分头走！”Prowl招呼自己的两个搭档，“Cliffjumper，联系Glidewing和Streetwise他们，立刻封锁所有离开研发中心的出口，Red，帮我通知Luna groomer让她和警卫班随时待命准备支援。一定又是千面客！”

霸天虎王派间谍千面客，拥有变成其他任何tf模样的能力——打个比喻，就像喝下那部蓝星小说《哈利波特》中的复方汤剂——不仅如此，他还能将自己变成的那个tf的行为举止甚至是语音语调都模仿得神形具备、让人难辨真假，之前他就多次前来窃取A-1号燃料样本。他还曾神不知鬼不觉地潜入十角大楼，打晕Glitter后偷走身份卡并化作他的模样、轻松骗过所有警卫和身份认证系统混进医疗室，将Prowl治疗所用的注射药剂和镇定剂偷偷掉包成病毒注射剂，还好First Aid及时发现药剂的异常才救回Prowl一命。

参谋长在研发中心的三号出口前停下，从载具形态变回机器人形态，端起自己的酸液枪、肩炮蓄势待发准备守株待兔，“各位，向我汇报你们的情况，确保每个出口至少有三个tf把守。”他从内线里呼叫自己的战友们。

“Streetwise,Blades，Groove在一号出口就位。”

“Glidewing，Vacillate和Hot Spot在二号出口就位。”

“Delgado呼叫Prowl，给我你的坐标，我和Bluestreak马上就到。”

“这里是Red Alert，研发中心的三个入口已封锁完毕，同时我们在研发中心周围都设置了兵力，能确保千面客只要离开研发中心就能自投罗网撞进我们的包围圈。”

“对，来个瓮中捉鳖！”跟Red Alter同行的Blaster在通讯那头附和。

“而且他的帮手也别想进去。”Blurr的声音紧接着传来。

说话间Prowl已经能听到有马达声逐渐向三号出口逼近，很显然千面客或者说其同伙准备从这个出口离开。等等，马达轰鸣声不像是千面客，由于无法查看监控，Prowl只能根据经验推断来者的身份：单独行动，中等体型，非战斗单元，已携带武器。

没时间疑惑Delgado和Bluestreak为何还没赶来，Prowl摆出格斗准备，目前他们对窃贼的真实身份、能力、同伙数量和所携武器种类等信息完全未知，说实话，对于自己是否能单打独斗战胜即将到来的对手，他完全没有底，只能赌上自己的性命放手一搏。

轰隆——！！！

伴随着剧烈的爆炸声和紧随其后的撞击声，一个载具形态的塞伯坦人炸开三号出口的安全门冲出研发中心，爆炸产生的强大冲击力让安全门被炸飞，Prowl敏捷地卧倒，安全门从他头顶飞过，半截门板戳进墙壁里，暴露在外的另外半截也如空能量饮料罐般被反作用力压瘪、变形。

惯性推着那个塞伯坦人向前冲出一段距离后变回机器人形态，爆炸产生的烟尘并不浓烈，很快，隔着烟尘Prowl看清对面那个tf的面容，意外地发现对方居然与自己一模一样，他似乎低头检查着子空间，虽然对方借着烟尘的掩护动作极快，但Prowl能够看清，对方子空间里那个试剂瓶赫然是A-1号燃料样本！

对面那个自己明显是有备而来，只见他在装配在腕部的一件奇怪装置（那个装置看上去像是护腕）上连敲两下，瞬间有奇怪的不明流体物质从那件装置里如能量液般涌出，不明流体物质仿佛听到命令，迅速遍布“那个自己”的外装甲并组合成一套Prowl见所未见的战甲，那战甲的主色调为黑白色，关节连接处是深蓝色，背后伸出一对机械翼样的推进器，头盔的外形有些像防护面具，又像太空面罩——这套战甲绝对不可能出自汽车人军工厂。

莫非是失传已久的纳米战甲？！霸天虎怎么会有制造纳米战甲的技术？或者说，对方其实不是霸天虎、却与千面客一样拥有可以化作其他tf模样的能力，那他是否与袭击能源站的那群袭击者是同伙？他们偷走A-1号燃料样本目的何在？

“你究竟是谁，为什么要拿A-1号燃料样本？”Prowl手指扣在扳机上、解锁肩炮上的追踪火焰弹，同时他在通讯里给他的战友们发消息：我找到千面客了，A-1号燃料样本在他身上，速来三号出口帮忙。

“我不是千面客，现在不方便跟你解释。”对面那个自己合拢战甲的面罩，“麻烦你让开，我不想和你打。”

“那休怪我对你不客气！”鉴于对方的身份和那副战甲的功能未知，Prowl不敢贸然发动攻击，他依旧保持着格斗准备，试图找出那个“冒牌货”的破绽。而那个“冒牌货”也毫不示弱，背后的推进器调转方向将火焰喷射口对准Prowl，双方就这样对峙着，谁也不敢轻举妄动。

Prowl瞅准时机翻到这个“冒牌货”的背后抢步向前打掉他的头盔，右小臂前屈猛力锁住对方脖颈、左手顺势抓住对方左腕并利用惯性向左后方倒去，同时腾出左手配合右臂一齐将对方锁喉，此时他突然感到方才“冒牌货”像是故意将破绽暴露出来，不过他现在没心思琢磨其原因为何，他必须尽快制服“冒牌货”并夺回A-1号燃料样本。

“冒牌货”边挣扎着试图摆脱束缚，边艰难地腾出一只手去够滚落在旁边的头盔，Prowl眼疾手快，或者说脚快，用力将头盔踢到他够不到的地方。“你的、孩子……”“冒牌货”双手扣住Prowl勒住自己颈部的手臂艰难地开口，“Jazz，还……活着！”

Jazz活着？！还活着？？？Prowl震惊之余不由得松开双臂，“你刚才说什么？”

哐当！伴随落在后颈的重击，Prowl失去知觉，意识消失的最后一刻他隐约听到对方似乎在说：“从这个角度看胸果然大……”“快走吧……拖不了他们多久……”接话的是个陌生声音，他没听清陌生声音说的那个名字，但他总算可以肯定自己之前的判断——这群不明身份的“访客”是集体行动，Delgado和Bluestreak肯定是被他们的同伙拖住了。

……

一月周期后，莫邪天城边界。

Prowl穿过车流不息的马路离开转运站站台，径直走进转运站附近的那家油吧。油吧里很冷清，只有零零散散几个顾客，他们中有戴着图标的霸天虎也有没戴图标的中立者，一个小酒保正在吧台里无所事事地边弹着电贝司边轻声哼唱。

“您好，请问客官要点什么？”听见门响，小酒保发现有新客便将电贝司放在墙边，热情地招呼道。Prowl循声望去，小酒保有着黑红色涂装和明黄色护目镜，一系列特征与录像中那个杀手的身影相吻合——看来Barricade所言不假，他手里确实有些自己感兴趣的好东西。

“成年了没小朋友？”为了不打草惊蛇，Prowl靠在吧台边假装看酒水单，实则用余光观察着小酒保和油吧内的环境。“来杯这个，要冰镇的。”说着他指指酒水单上一杯呈现出渐变星空颜色的饮料酒。

“早成年了，而且现在这世道，又待在霸天虎的地界儿，未成年也得想办法谋生路不是。”小酒保回答时手里没闲着，转身从酒柜里拿原料和用具，熟练地打开几个能量块和几瓶高纯准备调酒。他的音色很清脆，成熟中透露出些许稚嫩，Prowl借机仔细观察着他——右手食指中段有一块很明显的磨损，那是常年触摸扳机的产物；弯腰从酒柜里取原料时习惯性地向后晃一下，右肩比左肩略厚实些，看来他用的枪后坐力比较大。这些细节让Prowl更加肯定自己的判断，眼前看似普通的小酒保，实则是监控中那个神秘杀手。很快，新的疑惑出现在Prowl脑海：小酒保在刚开始接受特工训练时很可能还没成年，所以是谁在训练他？究竟是他自愿接受训练还是系生活所迫，甚至被人利用？要知道特工训练之艰苦之严酷并非一般tf所能承受，除非天赋过人，否则别说未成年的孩子，就算精英卫队和安全军的战士都可能扛不住。

“这家油吧是你开的？”Prowl继续问，掐算着Barricade赴约的时间。

“算是吧，一般都是我在打理，还有俩朋友偶尔帮我。哎，我叫Lyra，你叫什么？”Lyra用量酒杯将各色能量液和高纯、香料倒进调酒壶，加入几块冰冻能量块后扣好盖子开始摇晃调酒壶。

“叫我Hover就行。”Prowl回答，这是他在伪装时的常用假名，音响仍旧播放着那首帕拉克萨斯的古老民谣，恍惚中他又想起Jazz，“如果我家孩子还活着，他应该也跟你差不多大……”

Lyra摇晃调酒壶的动作慢下来半拍，他扭过头狐疑地看着Prowl，未等他开口询问，Prowl便摆摆手：“没什么，是我失态。”他正打算继续装作若无其事，Lyra将摇好的饮料酒倒进高脚杯推到他面前：“你刚刚说你的孩子如果还活着应该跟我差不多大？”

Prowl对他的话不置可否，只是接过高脚杯所答非所问：“他早就死了，帕拉克萨斯轰炸中死的。”

“我很抱歉……”Lyra背后的门翼耷拉下来。

他们说话间Barricade推门而入，“不好意思，临时遇上点事儿，所以来晚了。”他在靠近油吧中央的那张桌子旁拉开椅子坐下，然后冲Prowl招手，“坐下说，小朋友，给我们上两杯……”

“谢了老伙计，我刚刚点过。”Prowl端着自己的能量酒离开吧台，在Barricade对面拉开椅子坐下，“咱们开门见山，说吧，你还有什么我感兴趣的消息？”

Barricade清清嗓子：“我知道咱们都在调查能源站袭击者的事情。”他说到这里接过Lyra递来的酒水单翻看几下，点了跟Prowl那杯相同的能量酒。“损失能源对我们双方都没好处，尤其是我们，所以Megatron陛下邀请你们的老大进行暂时合作，摸清那些袭击者的身份、找到他们的老巢把他们一窝端。我知道你们的科学家对他们的技术很感兴趣，Shockwave也是，希望老上级能帮我转达陛下的邀请。”

“如果我拒绝呢？”Prowl用手指敲着桌面。

Barricade嘴角抽搐：“敬酒不吃吃罚酒？那可别怪我对不住了。”此时正好Lyra送来调制完毕的能量酒，Barricade从托盘里抢过高脚杯直接扔在地上，那几个霸天虎像是听到号令迅速向这里靠拢，把酒桌团团围住，领头的大块头坦克直接将Lyra双手扭到背后按在桌上，另外两个稍微矮的装甲车则戳在Prowl身边用威胁的眼光看着他。“你以为我真会按照诺言独自来赴约？”Barricade做了个抱拳的手势像是在表示歉意，然后用枪顶住Prowl的额头。“陛下交代过，有你做人质，Optimus Prime自然会同意他的邀请。”

“我们也要遗憾地告诉你，他不是独自来的！”

一直坐在角落里暗中观察的Glidewing踢翻桌子，双翼下的导弹蓄势待发，双枪左右开弓随时准备扣动扳机，跟他同行的Bluestreak肩炮也已预热完毕并瞄准Barricade的头颅：“你们胆敢碰掉我哥一块漆，我就立刻让你们老大脑袋开花！”

“你们怎么跟过来的？！”Prowl吃惊地望向自己的朋友和弟弟，这不在计划之中，而且这俩家伙一路跟踪自己居然丝毫没有察觉。同样惊讶的还有Barricade，而且他这次带领的帮手中可没有一个会飞的！

“不放心你，就悄悄跟过来了！”Glidewing抬手解决掉一个霸天虎，旁边Lyra一个过肩摔直接放倒那个压制他的身高足有他两倍的坦克：“从我的油吧里出去！”

“哥，我们走！”Bluestreak在Glidewing的掩护下趁机将Prowl拉出来，三个tf正准备向油吧门口撤退，他们前方的地板突然被不知从何处打来的激光切割出一道黑色裂口，裂口边缘因高温激光的灼烧融化成铁水般的红色。

“今天，谁也休想离开这里。”带金属音质的女声从天花板附近传来，回荡在整个油吧。

—TBC—


End file.
